


Uf em Rossbode

by Niemernuet



Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, dl-dr, plot bunny ufrumete
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Summary: 2009, ein Jahr ohne wichtiges eidgenössisches Fest.2009, ein Jahr voller Hoffnung und Möglichkeiten.2009, ein Jahr voller Entscheidungen.Oder: Mäthus und Kilus Betreuer überwinden ihre Animositäten und engagieren den weltweit besten Krafttrainer. Thisu hadert mit seinen Gefühlen für Kilu. Ihr ehemaliger Jungschwinger-Betreuer ist der einzige, der der ganzen Sache skeptisch gegenüber steht.
Relationships: Matthias Sempach/Kilian Wenger, Matthias Siegenthaler/Kilian Wenger (one-sided)





	1. Mäthu

2009 würde kein wichtiges Jahr sein in den Chroniken des Schwingens. Kein Eidgenössisches Fest wartete, nur die sechs Bergkranzfeste und die Kantonalfeste; nichts, an dem Geschichte geschrieben wurde. Und gerade deshalb versprach es, ein Jahr voller Hoffnung und Träume zu werden. Aarau war vergessen, Frauenfeld weit weg, alles, was zählte, war das Jetzt.

Und das Jetzt war in den vergangenen Wintermonaten von einem ungelenken Schlacks zu einem muskelbepackten Mann geworden. Mäthu verfolgte Kilu mit den Augen auf seinem Rundgang durch den Schwingkeller, sog jede seiner Bewegungen auf. Er schüttelte Hände und Schultern, erwiderte Grüsse und rief Fragen durch die Halle. Früher war sein Blick oft zu Boden gesunken, nun aber schritt er zielstrebig durch das Sägemehl, den Kopf selbstbewusst erhoben. Bei den Emmentalern verweilte er ein wenig länger.  
Thisu wohnte zwar im Oberland, hatte die meisten Freunde im Oberland und machte keine Anstalten, je wieder aus dem Oberland zurückzukehren, aber für die Zusammenzüge der kantonalen Elite war es ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass die Schwinger nach Teilverbänden getrennt beieinander zu stehen hatten. Auch Thisu konnte seinen Blick nicht von Kilian nehmen. Sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht strahlte und seine Augen schienen golden zu leuchten. Er umarmte Kilu und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern, dann verharrten sie auf Kilus Brust. Unter seinem dunkelblauen Hemd zeichneten sich die Muskeln ab.

«Warum leckt er ihn nicht gleich ab?», flüsterte Stifu und Mäthu rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite.

«Ist doch wahr», zischte Stifu. «Er könnte es nicht Offensichtlicher machen, wenn er ihn küssen würde.»

Diesmal reagierte Mäthu nicht, denn eigentlich hatte er recht, selbst ein Blinder konnte das Verlangen in Thisus Augen erkennen. Etwas Heisses, Ekliges sammelte sich in Mäthus Magengegend und er wäre am liebsten herübergestürmt und hätte Thisu eins gewischt. Zum Glück waren die anderen Oberländer mittlerweile weitergegangen und Kilu war gezwungen, ebenfalls die Begrüssungsrunde fortzusetzen. Sein Lachen wuchs, als er Mäthu erkannte und sie umarmten sich ebenfalls. Mäthu spürte die Muskeln unter Kilus Bauernhemd und am liebsten hätte er es ihm vom Leib gerissen.

«Bereit für eine neue Saison?», frage er und befahl seinen Armen, Kilus Körper loszulassen.

Kilus braune Augen leuchteten und er nickte. «Das wird unser Jahr», erwiderte er und hob seine rechte Hand auf Brusthöhe. Mäthu schlug ein und klopfte ihm mit der anderen auf die Schulter.

Die Betreuer standen vor die versammelte Mannschaft und die Grüppchen der Teilverbände zogen sich noch ein wenig enger ineinander zusammen und sahen gespannt zu ihnen hinüber. Die Oberländer hatten sich wie immer in die hinterste Ecke verzogen.

«Ich nehme meine Worte von vorhin zurück», murmelte Stifu in Mäthus Ohr, «es geht noch viel Offensichtlicher.»

Diesmal gab sich Mäthu Mühe, dass der Stoss in Stifus Rippen besonders schmerzhaft war. Stifu zuckte zusammen, aber sein Grinsen konnte es nicht vertreiben.


	2. Thisu

Es war ein Wunder, dass der jüngere Sempach nicht über seine Zunge stolperte und auch fast lächerlich, wie sehr er Kilu anschmachtete. Thisu hätte ihn am liebsten zur Seite genommen und klar gemacht, dass er nie eine Chance haben würde, aber sie waren zu weit auseinander in der Halle und ein organisches, zufälliges Zusammentreffen war nicht möglich. Befriedigt erkannte Thisu aber, dass es beim Schmachten blieb, denn kaum hatten die Betreuer die ersten Übungen erklärt und die Halle freigegeben, war Kilu schon an seiner Schulter. Sein Lachen nahm ihm jedes Mal den Atem und er hätte stundenlang in den sanften, braunen Augen versinken können. Er war in den vergangenen Monaten gewachsen, aber nicht in die Länge. Sie hatten sich kaum gesehen, nur per SMS Kontakt gehalten. Es war klar, dass Kilu sein Wintertraining intensiviert hatte.

«Und was hast du so getrieben diesen Winter, dass du nie mit mir Skifahren gehen konntest?»

Kilu zuckte verschämt mit den Schultern. «Damals war eben überbetrieblicher Kurs. Du hast auch nur einmal gefragt.» Seine rehbraunen Augen sahen ihn von unten an und Thisu hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst. 

«Dann frage ich noch einmal: Hast du nächsten Samstag etwas vor? Am Hornberg laufen die Lifte noch.» 

Kilus Strahlen wuchs noch ein wenig mehr. «Das wäre toll. Ruedi und ich haben auch schon davon gesprochen.»

Thisu musste sich zusammenreissen, damit sein Lachen nicht erlosch. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Roschi seinem Freund wie ein junges Entchen hinterher gewatschelt war und neben ihm stand. Er zwang sich, freudig zu nicken. «Je mehr, desto besser!»

Kilu hatte seine Antwort als Aufforderung genommen, Roschi in das Gespräch einzubeziehen und er verliess Thisus Nähe. 

«Wir sind seit Neujahr jeden Donnerstag ins Fitness gegangen», begann Kilu.

«Man erkennt es», antwortete Thisu. Dass man es nur an Kilu erkannte, sagte er aber nicht. «Bei welchem Trainer?»

Roschi schüttelte den Kopf. «Keiner, das Selbstbedienungsstudio in Thun.»  
Thisu runzelte die Stirn. Um sie herum kam Bewegung auf, die Betreuer verteilten Schwinghosen und bildeten Zweiergruppen für die erste Übung. Es gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich, dass Kilu offensichtlich ohne Plan Gewichte stemmte. Er konnte noch nicht wissen, welche Auswirkungen es auf seine Gelenke haben könnte. Thisu wurde Habegger zugewiesen und rückte die Schiene um sein rechtes Knie zurecht. Kilu und Roschi hatten schon zusammengegriffen und schoben sich gegenseitig durch das Sägemehl. Vielleicht machte er sich unnötig Sorgen, dachte Thisu bei sich. Nicht alle mussten so aufpassen wie er, nicht alle hatten Gelenke und Sehnen aus Glas. Das Training nahm seinen Lauf und nach und nach verschwammen die Grenzen zwischen den Verbänden. Thisu und Kilu fanden sich in einer kurzen Pause am Rand der Halle wieder und schnappten nach Luft.

«Glarner sagt, Hanspeter will einen Trainer suchen für einige ausgewählte Schwinger. Nicht sofort, nicht überhastet, einfach sobald es passt», begann Kilu leise. Hanspeter Wenger war Chef der Bergbahnen Hasliberg-Meiringen, sein Geld hatte er aber mit einer Autogarage gemacht. Und dieses Geld nutzte er nun seit Jahren, um eine neue Generation von Oberländer Spitzenschwingern heranzuziehen. Ob Roschi einer der Auserwählten war, musste Thisu nicht fragen. «Nicht nur mit Oberländern, sondern vom ganzen Kanton. Stucki, Graber, Sempachs. Eine Gruppe aus den Besten», fuhr Kilu fort. 

Thisu nickte interessiert, in ihm drinnen aber fühlte er heftigen Widerwillen, Sempachs mehr als nötig zu sehen. «Und jetzt braucht ihr noch einen Emmentaler, damit ihr auch ein Vorbild habt.»

Kilu lachte und sah ihn frech an. «So ähnlich. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihn überzeugen, dich auch aufzunehmen, als Entwicklungshilfe für eine arme Region.»

Thisu grinste. «Fick dich, Wenger!» Kilu hob seine rechte Hand auf Brusthöhe und Thisu schlug ein. Für Kilu würde er die arroganten Sempachs bis in alle Ewigkeit ertragen.


	3. Kilu

Sein Herz klopfte heftig und tanzte irgendwo zwischen Brust und Kehle herum, als er in den grossen Schwingkeller trat. Sie waren wieder einmal der letzte Verband, der in die Halle kam. Glarner ging voran und begrüsste die anderen reihum. Zum Glück begann er am rechten Rand der Arena, weit weg von den Oberaargauern. So blieb Kilu genug Zeit, um sich für das unausweichliche Zusammentreffen mit Mäthu zu wappnen. Er hatte ihn seit letztem Herbst nicht mehr gesehen. Nur seinetwegen hatte er damals Ruedi, Wampfler und Lengacher zu einem Auslug ans Lueg-Schwinget ob Burgdorf überredet. Nur seinetwegen fühlte er seither ein Ziehen in seinem Herzen. Nur seinetwegen hatte er das Training intensiviert, um hoffentlich gut genug zu werden. Er zwang sich, nicht immer verstohlen hinüber zu blicken. Zum Glück kamen sie zu den Emmentalern und endlich traf er wieder einmal auf Thisu. Sein schlechtes Gewissen regte sich in ihm. Er hatte ihm die Einladung zum Skifahren wegen der Berufsschule abgesagt und sich seither nie mehr gemeldet. Erleichtert erkannte Kilu, dass er es ihm nicht übel nahm und bereits fühlte er wieder die gemütliche Lockerheit zwischen ihnen. Glarner aber ging unaufhaltsam weiter und so musste er mitziehen. Mäthu blickte mit wachem Blick über die Reihen der Schwinger. Schon von Weitem erkannte man, dass er der Beste war, der, an dem sich andere massen. Von der Seite war seine Stupsnase das Auffälligste an ihm. Kilu konnte das Verlangen, sie zu küssen, manchmal kaum unterdrücken. So hatte er sich noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt und er wunderte sich, wie er sich dieses Jahr je auf das Schwingen würde konzentrieren können. Röte schoss in seine Wangen als ihn Mäthu schliesslich anlachte und zur Begrüssung umarmte. Er brachte kaum ein Wort hervor und stolperte so schnell wie möglich weiter. In seinen Ohren rauschte es und der Boden fühlte sich gummig an. Der Gedanke, dass sie diese Saison vielleicht jede Woche zusammen trainieren könnten, machte ihn nur noch nervöser.   
Zum Glück begann endlich das Training. Seine Nervosität sank mit jedem Schwung, mit jedem Zug und er fühlte, wie er ankam. Schwingen war sein Leben, hier gehörte er hin. Hier war er gut.   
Er verlor Mäthu aus den Augen und schoss fast aus seiner Haut, als er am Ende, als er schon sein Hemd ausschüttelte, neben ihm stand.

«Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken», lachte Mäthu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er begann, sein Hem aufzuknöpfen. Seine Brust war von blondem Haar überzogen, an dem das Sägemehl klebte. Seine Bauchmuskeln bewegten sich mit jedem Atemzug und Kilu wäre am liebsten mit der Hand darüber gefahren. Er zwang sich, geradeaus zu blicken.

«Du hast diesen Winter trainiert», fuhr Mäthu fort, diesmal ohne Lachen. Es war keine Frage. Kilu nickte. Sprechen konnte er noch nicht, nicht solange er die Schweissperlen ansehen musste, die über Mäthus breiten Nacken und Rücken rollten und unter dem Bund der Trainerhosen verschwanden.

«Wer ist dein Trainer?»

Kilu schluckte. «Niemand», krächzte er. «Ruedi und ich sind ein paar Abende ins Selbstbedienungsstudio in Thun gegangen.»

Mäthu grinste. «Ein paar Abende, so?» Aber schon wurde sein Blick wieder ernst. «Du solltest vorsichtig sein, ohne Trainer Gewichte zu stemmen. So trainiert man sich nur falsche Abläufe an.»

«Es sollte nur ein wenig Vorbereitung sein.» Er hätte ihm von Hanspeters Vision erzählen wollen, aber seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Stattdessen brachte er nur ein debiles Lächeln zustande.

Mäthu schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen und er lächelte zurück. «Es sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Du bist gut geworden, man sah es genau.» Er hatte seine Kleider fertig abgeklopft und wartete, bis Kilu ebenfalls fertig war. «Ihr habt hoffentlich noch Zeit für ein Bier nebenan?»

«Nein…ich meine, also…natürlich», stotterte Kilu. «Aber ich kann nicht, ich bin gefahren.»

«Kollegenschweine!», erwiderte Mäthu und wieder grinste er und Kilus Nerven begannen zu flattern. «Dann eben auf eine Cola? Dafür lade ich dich ein, als Entschädigung für dein Opfer.»

Etwas Warmes dehnte sich in Kilus Brust aus und mit einem Lächeln schwebte er neben Mäthu der Garderobe entgegen.


	4. Fredy

Die neue Saison war ein Aufbaujahr, Vorbereitung für das nächste Eidgenössische Fest in knapp anderthalb Jahren und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahrzehnten erkannte Fredy so etwas wie Potenzial, die Vorherrschaft der Nordostschweizer zu brechen. Viel zu lange waren sie ihnen hinterhergelaufen, immer einen Schritt zu spät. Nun aber war eine Generation herangereift, die es mit ihnen aufnehmen konnte. Fredy erinnerte sich an sie, damals, als sie noch unter seiner Leitung trainiert hatten. Nun wälzten und schoben sie sich vor seinen Augen durch die grosse Halle. Er war immer noch für die Jungen zuständig, aber für das erste Verbandstraining wurden jeweils alle Betreuer beordert. Wahrscheinlich sollte es Zusammenhalt symbolisieren. Für Fredy war es einfach eine gute Gelegenheit, wieder einmal seine Buben zu sehen. Es freute ihn, was er sah. Stucki war zu dem Bär geworden, der immer in ihm geschlummert hatte, wenn auch noch ein wenig bewegungsfaul. Sempach Mäthu war gespannt wie eine Feder, aus jeder seiner Bewegungen sah man die Entschlossenheit, die fast an Verbissenheit grenzte. Glarner, seit letztem Sommer ausgebildeter Sportlehrer, befahl seine Oberländer Kollegen herum als ob er nie etwas anderes getan hätte. Für Laien wäre Wenger Kilu neben ihm untergegangen, aber nicht für Fredy. Er war zwar der Jüngste, aber wenn Fredy eine Wette auf nächstes Jahr hätte abschliessen müssen, hätte er ihm die besten Chancen für Frauenfeld gegeben. Er war locker, aber nicht leichtsinnig, fokussiert, aber nicht überspannt, hungrig, aber nicht verzweifelt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Fredy, dass jemand die Tribüne hochstieg und sich näherte. Seine Laune sank, als er die Personen erkannte und er ahnte, dass es nichts Gutes verheissen würde. Er mochte weder Oesch Christian, sechsfacher Eidgenosse, Schwarzsee-Sieger und einer der arrogantesten Typen in einer an arroganten Typen nicht armen Sportart, noch Hanspeter Wenger, der nie geschwungen hatte und es deshalb nicht verdient hatte, mit Nachnamen zuerst angesprochen zu werden, dafür mit Geld nur so um sich warf. Fredy erhob sich von seinem Platz auf der Tribüne und schüttelte ihnen die Hände. Eine Weile beobachteten sie die Übungen der Schwinger unter ihnen.

«Eine Freude», begann Oesch schliesslich. Seit seinem Rücktritt war er technischer Leiter bei den Oberaargauern. «Endlich wieder einmal fähige Kämpfer. So etwas hatten wir lange nicht.»

Fredy ballte die Faust, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte ihn schon zu den gemeinsamen Aktivzeiten nicht gemocht.

«Endlich haben wir die Möglichkeit, die Nordostschweizer zu schlagen», fuhr Oesch fort. Er und Hanspeter blickten ihn an, als ob es das Stichwort gewesen wäre. Fredy nickte zustimmend.

«Aber natürlich betreiben sie noch lange nicht den gleichen Aufwand wie etwas Abderhalden», ergänzte Hanspeter, als ob das etwas Schlechtes gewesen wäre. Hatte er schon einmal mit Abderhalden zu tun gehabt? Fredy hoffte inbrünstig, dass keiner seiner Buben je so werden würde.

«Stimmt», pflichtete Oesch bei, «der letzte Zwick an der Peitsche, der fehlt noch.» 

Die beiden sahen wieder zu ihm hinüber.

«Und der wäre?», fragte Fredy, auch wenn es ihn nicht interessierte.

«Professionelles Krafttraining», antwortete Oesch wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

«Sie gehen alle mehrmals pro Woche in den Kraftraum», gab Fredy zurück.

«Unter der Leitung von Schwingtrainern oder alleine, ja», erklärte Hanspeter, «aber nicht mit einem richtigen Coach. Das fehlt noch für den Erfolg.»

Fredy liess die Antwort eine Weile auf der Tribüne stehen, ehe er wieder etwas sagte: «Solltet ihr das nicht mit dem technischen Leiter besprechen? Ich meine, dem für die Erwachsenen.»

Oesch schnaubte. «Wir wollen nicht einen Trainer für alle da unten anstellen. Was würde Zaugg daraus ziehen? Er würde sich nur aufregen, weil wir ihn von seinem Hof weghalten würden. Oder Brügger. Glaubst du wirklich, das könnte bei dem etwas verbessern?»

Fredy fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, aber bevor er etwas Giftiges entgegnen konnte, fuhr Hanspeter dazwischen.

«Was Chrigu meint, ist, dass es eine Handvoll Schwinger da unten gibt, eine kleine Gruppe, die von einem professionellen Krafttraining besonders profitieren könnte. Du weisst sicher, von wem wir reden.»

Fredy nickte. Er konnte es sich ausmalen. «Und was habe ich damit zu tun?»

«Du hast die Jungs zu dem gemacht, was sie sind», erklärte Oesch, «und sie vertrauen dir. Wenn du ihnen sagen würdest, dass dieses zusätzliche Training das Richtige für sie ist, würden sie dir glauben. Es würde alle Zweifel beiseite wischen. Und seien wir ehrlich: Sie können schwierig sein. Ich nehme meine Jungs da nicht aus, das gebe ich zu. Gerade Mäthu kann ein Dickkopf sein und Stifu steht ihm in nichts nach. Aber Glarner ist genauso einer und wenn er dagegen ist, wird Wenger nie nachziehen. Und wenn die Stimmung schon von Anfang an schlecht ist, wird Stucki nie dazukommen wollen.»

Er hatte recht, auch wenn Fredy es nicht zugeben wollte. Er seufzte. «Na gut, falls es mich braucht, werde ich euch helfen. Habt ihr schon so einen Coach?»

Oesch klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und er und Hanspeter erhoben sich wieder. «Wir haben jemanden an der Angel, aber es ist noch nichts definitiv. Danke für deine Hilfe, wir wissen es zu schätzen. Wir melden uns.»

Mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend und tiefem Ärger über Oesch und Hanspeter blieb Fredy alleine auf der Tribüne zurück.


	5. Mäthu

Alles in ihm brannte, trotzdem fand er noch die Kraft, aufzuspringen und die Arme hochzureissen. Von den Tribünen brandete der Applaus auf ihn ein, dahinter erhoben sich die steilen Hänge der Metsch. Auf dem Boden neben ihm keuchte immer noch Graber und sah ihn zornig an. Mäthu bückte sich, half ihm auf und wischte ihm den Rücken ab.

«Gut gekämpft», sagte Mäthu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

«Besser gekämpft», antwortete Willy und verliess mit hängenden Schultern den Sägemehlring. 

Stifu und Christian hoben ihn auf die Schultern und zeigten ihn der Arena. Erst nachdem er den Siegerstier entgegengenommen, ein Platzinterview gegeben und für unzählige Fotos hergehalten hatte, durfte er in die Garderobe verschwinden. Die meisten anderen waren da schon lange weg und sassen in der Festhütte oder schlichen um den Gabentempel herum. Graber knöpfte sein weisses Hemd zu. Seine Laune war schon fast wieder fröhlich und er liess es sich nicht nehmen, Mäthu mit seinem feuchten Duschtuch auszupeitschen. Lachend verschwand Mäthu unter der Dusche, aus der schon lange kein warmes Wasser mehr kam. Mit klappernden Zähnen wusch er sich eilig. Als er aus der Dusche kam, war nur noch eine Person in der Garderobe. An Mäthus Platz sass Kilu und lehnte mit dem Rücken an die Wand, die Hände vor dem Mutz verschränkt. Mäthu blieb in der Tür zur Dusche stehen und blickte ihn an. Er wusste, dass er den sechsten Gang gegen Thisu verloren und deswegen den Schlussgang verpasst hatte. Mäthus Meinung nach war es ein harsches Urteil des Einteilungsgerichts gewesen, Graber vor Kilu den Vorzug für den Schlussgang zu geben. Kilu fühlte ähnlich, der Verbitterung in seinen Augen zu urteilen nach. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und blickte zu Mäthu hinüber.

«Nächstes Mal», begann Mäthu. «Die Saison geht noch lange.»

Kilu verzog den Mund. Noch immer starrte er Mäthu an und er fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Er schluckte und vergewisserte sich, dass sein Tuch gut um die Hüfte gewickelt war.

«Ich bin nur wegen dir auf die Lueg gekommen», sagte Kilu, als er endlich den Mund öffnete. Mäthus Herz pochte schneller. 

«Du meinst, der Ruf dieses Traditions-Schwingets war nicht genug?»

Endlich erschien ein Lächeln auf Kilus Lippen. Er sass gerade hin und winkte Mäthu näher. Langsam trat er vor ihn und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Kilus Haar, hinunter auf seine Wange. Kilu schloss die Augen und lehnte in die Berührung. Doch plötzlich schoss seine Hand an Mäthus Hüfte und riss das Tuch weg. Mäthu sog scharf Luft ein, als die kalte Luft seine Lenden traf. Kilu sah durch lange Wimpern zu ihm auf und grinste. Mehr brauchte es nicht und Mäthu spürte, wie er hart wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zwang Mäthu Kilus Beine auseinander und trat nah an ihn heran. Atemlos sah er zu, wie Kilu seinen Schwanz griff und zum Mund führte. Blitze tanzten vor seinen Augen als er die Wärme um seine Eichel spürte und er biss sich in das Wangenfleisch, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Es brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um seine Hüfte still zu halten und seinen Schwanz nicht bis zum Anschlag in Kilus Mund zu stossen. Kilu nahm sich Zeit, sog genüsslich, mit jedem Atemzug ein wenig tiefer, ein wenig fordernder. Hitze floss Mäthus Bauch hinunter und sammelte sich um seine Hüfte. Wieder fand seine Hand Kilus Haare und vergrub sich darin. Er stöhnte auf, als seine Eichel in Kilus Rachen anstiess. Kilu würgte und schob ihn davon. Ein feiner Speichelfaden hing zwischen seinen Lippen und Mäthus Schwanz, er keuchte und sah mit geröteten Wangen zu ihm auf. Mäthus Blick verschwamm vor Lust und er atmete schwer. Es dauerte nicht lange, als Kilus Lippen sich wieder um seinen Schaft schlossen, bis seine Knie weich wurden und er sich an der Wand abstützen musste.   
«Kilu, warte…», stöhnte Mäthu, aber Kilus Hände packten seine Hüfte wie in einem Schraubstock und zwangen ihn, an Ort zu bleiben. Mäthus Keuchen wurde schneller, heftiger. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen ergoss er sich in Kilus Mund und knickte vornüber. Noch immer streichelte seine Hand Kilus Haare und langsam wurde die Welt vor seinen Augen wieder scharf. Sanft schob Kilu in zur Seite, hob das Duschtuch vom Boden auf und wischte sich den Mund ab. Mäthu kniete vor ihm nieder und zog ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. Kilus Zunge schmeckte salzig nach seinem Erguss. Er war es, der den Kuss beendete. 

«Du kommst zu spät zur Rangverkündigung», sagte er und grinste wieder. Seine Lippen und Wangen glühten rot. Mäthu hatte nie einen schöneren Mann gesehen. Kilu schob ihn zur Seite und ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück verliess er die Garderobe.


	6. Thisu

«Beissen!», feuerte Kilu ihn von hinten an. Thisu keuchte und lehnte vornüber. Das gespannte Seil bohrte sich in seinen Bauch und mühsam tat er noch zwei Schritte, bis er den höchsten Punkt des kleinen Hügels neben dem Haus erreicht hatte. Erschöpft liess er sich zu Boden fallen, nicht dass es ein weiter Weg gewesen wäre. Das Gras kitzelte auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. Das Seil fiel neben ihm zu Boden und Kilu, der das Gegengewicht gegeben hatte, folgte ein paar Schritte hinter ihm und setzte sich zu ihm hin. Von unterhalb des Dorfes drang der Lärm der schweren Motorräder auf dem Weg zum Brünigpass. Auch Kilu keuchte, aber er zeigte noch keine Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Thisu bereute, ihn zu diesem kleinen Training eingeladen zu haben, er hatte seinen Willen definitiv falsch eingeschätzt.

«Gut gemacht», kommentierte Kilu und klopfte ihm auf das Knie. Es war alles, was es brauchte, um Thisu wieder aufzumuntern. Kilu griff das Seil, hob es über Thisus Kopf und streifte es über die eigenen Schultern. Auch sein Shirt lag verlassen neben dem Gartenzaun. Schwacher Flaum bedeckte seine muskulöse Brust und Thisu musste all seine Disziplin aufwenden, um nicht mit der Hand darüber zu fahren.

«Eine Minute!», brachte Thisu hervor und fiel rückwärts ins Gras.

Kilu grinste. «Du wolltest trainieren!»

«Ich habe vergessen, welch Maschine du geworden bist.»

Kilu lief rot an und vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen den angezogenen Knien. Thisu tastete nach der Wasserflasche und trank einen Schluck. Er war froh, hatte Kilu die Einladung angenommen. Nach dem Sieg an der Lenk im fünften Gang war er ohne Gruss abgerauscht. Thisu verstand es, auch wenn es ihn fast zerrissen hatte. Er hätte es nicht anders gekonnt, trotz aller Anziehung, trotz der Gefühle war das Siegen das Wichtigste. Er stütze sich auf den Arm und blickte hinüber auf die Axalp, die sich auf der anderen Talseite erhob.

«Was macht die Arbeit?», fragte er.

Kilu hob den Kopf und blickte versonnen auf die Berge. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. «Neuer Auftrag in Frutigen. Aber mehr als Bretter tragen darf ich auch dort nicht.» 

«Sägen und nageln wird erst im zweiten Lehrjahr behandelt», sagte Thisu. Etwas in seinem Bauch kitzelte, als er Kilus Lachen hörte. 

Er lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück und stütze sich auf den Arm. «Ich weiss nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, diese Lehre. Noch einmal vier Jahre, noch einmal kaum Geld verdienen…»

«Du fragst einen Zimmermann, ob es eine gute Idee war, eine Zimmermannslehre zu beginnen?», gab Thisu zurück.

Wieder lachte Kilu und blickte ihn an. «Es war eine gute Idee.»

«Sage ich doch.»

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und liessen sich von der Frühsommersonne wärmen.

«Du bist doch ein weiser alter Mann», begann Kilu nach einer Weile und sah ihn wieder von der Seite an.

Diesmal lachte Thisu. «Es hätte dich nichts gekostet, das ‘alt’ wegzulassen.»

«Aber das wäre nicht lustig gewesen.» Kilu zwinkerte ihm zu.

«Schiess los!», forderte Thisu ihn auf und klopfte ihm auf den Oberschenkel.

Kilu blickte wieder zu den Bergen. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er seine Gedanken sortiert hatte. «Hast du schon einmal bestimmte…Gefühle…gehabt, wenn du gegen eine gewisse Person eingeteilt worden bist?»

Und sofort schlug Thisus Herz bis zum Hals. Er rupfte an einem Grashalm, als müsste er sich die Frage durch den Kopf gehen lassen. «Meinst du Brechreiz?»

Kilu grunzte und versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. 

Thisu lächelte ihn an. «Ich verstehe schon.» Er holte tief Luft. «Natürlich. Früher», log er. «Die meisten von uns haben neben der Arbeit schliesslich nichts anderes als Schwingen. Man verbringt viel Zeit miteinander, läuft sich an den Festen über den Weg, kommt sich nahe wie nur selten einem anderen Menschen…Gefühle sind unausweichlich.»

Kilu lachte nicht mehr. Nachdenklich blickte er auf das Gras. «Und wie schafft man es, gegen diese Person anzutreten und…» Er rang nach Worten.

«…und nicht jedes Mal wahnsinnig zu werden?»

Kilu nickte.

Thisu zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hätte sich nur leicht vornüber beugen müssen, nur eine kleine Bewegung, und seine Lippen hätten Kilus gefunden. «Ganz ehrlich? Man schafft es nicht. Jeder geht anders damit um. Manche erlauben sich keine Gefühle und verdrängen es jahrelang, weil Schwingen für sie wichtiger ist. Andere wagen es, sich aufeinander einzulassen.»

Kilu sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an. «Was hast du damals gemacht?»

Thisu heftete seinen Blick auf die Berge. «Verdrängt.»

«Und war es die richtige Entscheidung?»

Thisu lachte freudlos auf. «Was ist wichtiger: Wenn du nach einem Schlussgang auf die Schultern der Kollegen gehoben wirst und tausend Menschen dir zujubeln, oder die Liebe?»

Kilu zögerte, den Mund leicht geöffnet, aber kein Laut kam heraus.

«Genau», pflichtete Thisu bei.

«Jeder muss die Entscheidung selber treffen», murmelte Kilu.

Thisu schnaubte. «Selber, aber nicht alleine. Was nützt es, wenn nur du dich für die Liebe entscheidest? Oder umgekehrt?»

Kilu sagte nichts mehr, zu tief war er in Gedanken versunken. Thisu wagte es, ihn wieder anzublicken, aber Kilu hatte keine Augen mehr für ihn. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf und wurden auf seinem Gesicht, in seinen Augen sichtbar. Schliesslich schien er zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Er sprang hoch und verdeckte die Sonne über Thisu. Mit einem Lachen hielt er ihm die Enden des Seils entgegen.

«Genug Pause gemacht. Jetzt wird trainiert!»


	7. Kilu

Der Anblick von Mäthu dort auf der Bank der alten Schulgarderobe weckte in Kilu ein Déja-Vu. Nur dass heute, im sommerlichen Emmental, die Rollen vertauscht waren. Kilu hatte den Schlussgang gewonnen, Kilu war auf Schultern getragen worden und hatte mit kaltem Wasser duschen müssen. Mäthu schien es gleich zu gehen. Trotz der Niederlage gegen Kilu, die ihn die Teilnahme am Schlussgang gekostet hatte, lächelte er. 

«Gratuliere zum Sieg», sagte er, die Arme vor dem samtenen Mutz verschränkt, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt.

Kilu lachte und fuhr sich verschämt durch das nasse Haar. Er ahnte, was kommen würde und unter dem Tuch fühlte er ein Ziehen in den Lenden, trotzdem konnte er keinen Schritt vorwärts tun.

«Ich habe die schönen Hosen an, ich werde nicht vor dir hinknien», sagte Mäthu schliesslich und winkte ihn näher. 

Langsam trat Kilu vor ihn. Mäthus Haar war in Form gegelt, trotzdem liess er es sich nicht nehmen, packte eine Handvoll in seine Faust und zwang seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Mäthu lachte mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die direkt in Kilus Schwanz fuhr. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und sah Kilu fordernd an. «Davon habe ich lange geträumt. Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie ein Fest gewinnen.»

Kilu riss sich das Tuch von der Hüfte und zeigte seinen Steifen. «Mach so weiter und ich werde die nächsten zehn Jahre jedes Fest gewinnen.»

Atemlos gebannt sah er zu, wie Mäthus Hände über seinen Bauch und Hüfte tasteten und sein Schwanz tief in seinem Mund verschwand. Mäthus hungriger Blick wanderte an Kilu hinauf, bis sich ihre Augen trafen. Langsam begann Mäthu einen Rhythmus aus Saugen und Reiben. Ein erstes Seufzen entwich zwischen Kilus Lippen. Mit jedem Saugen verschwand Kilus Schwanz tiefer in Mäthus Mund, bis seine Eichel an etwas Weiches stiess. Mäthu hustete und Speichel tropfte sein Kinn hinab. Kilu wollte rausziehen, er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, aber schon waren Mäthus Hände an seinen Hüften und zwangen ihn, stockstill zu stehen. Seine Schenkel begannen zu zittern als er fühlte, wie Mäthus Mund noch weiter wurde und sein Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in seinem Mund verschwand. Mäthus Atem kam stossweise. Kurz hielt er inne, dann begannen seine Hände, Kilus Hüfte zu bewegen, vor und zurück, bis Kilu begriff. Langsam zog er seinen Schwanz zurück und stiess ihn tief in Mäthus Mund, vor und zurück, bis er einen gleichmässigen Rhythmus hatte. Wieder vergrub er seine Hände in Mäthus Haaren und zwang seinen Kopf näher. Sein Keuchen wurde heftiger, bis es zum Stöhnen wurde, seine Stösse drängender, schneller. Unter ihm würgte Mäthu, aber Kilu war zu weit, konnte nicht mehr aufhören, seinen warmen Mund zu ficken. Noch drei tiefe Stösse, dann fiel er vornüber und musste sich an der Wand auffangen, sein Schwanz leerte in Mäthus Rachen. Kraftlos, ohne etwas zu sehen, fiel er neben Mäthu auf die Bank. Mäthu war vornüber gebeut und hustete in Kilus Duschtuch. Als er wieder zurücklehnte und Kilu ansah, lachte er. Seine Lippen waren feuerrot, der Mutz fleckig mit nassem Speichel, die Haare standen in alle Richtungen. Wild vor Verlangen packte Kilu seinen Kopf und küsste ihn innig.

Mäthu brach den Kuss schliesslich ab und sah ihn lächelnd an. Sein Finger verfolgte die Spuren der Wassertropfen von Kilus Nacken über den Hals bis zum Bauchnabel.

«Du bist noch nie bei mir zu Besuch gewesen», flüsterte Mäthu und sein Atem auf Kilus Haut brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. «Das sollten wir heute nachholen. Es ist nicht weit.»

«Ruedi und ich sind zusammen gekommen.»

Stirnrunzelnd sah Mäthu ihn an. Kilu musste zugeben, dass er die Stimmung nicht besser hätte ruinieren können. «Er kann mit Lengacher heimgehen», fügte er hastig an.

Mäthu grinste und stand auf. «Zu nett. Du solltest dich übrigens beeilen. Rangverkündigung und so.» Er zwinkerte ihm zu und liess Kilu alleine in der Garderobe zurück.


	8. Fredy

«Ich hasse solche Feste», seufzte Oesch und liess sich ungefragt neben Fredy auf die Festbank fallen. 

Dieser konnte ein Stirnrunzeln nicht verstecken. Mürrisch nickte er ihm zu und wandte sich wieder seinem Steak zu. Stucki auf der anderen Tischseite ging es ähnlich.

«Schwingfeste sollten nur an Orten sein, an denen richtig gesprochen wird», fuhr Oesch ungefragt weiter, «nicht an diesen welschen Plätzen. Oder kannst du etwa französisch, Chrigu?»

«Un petit peu», gab Stucki zurück. Fredy hätte Oesch gerne darauf hingewiesen, dass er als Lastwagenfahrer in der halben Schweiz umher kam, aber er liess es bleiben.

«Gratuliere übrigens zum Sieg», sagte Oesch.

«Danke», antwortete Stucki, aber Oeschs Augen waren schon auf Fredy. Er schnaufte ihm schwer über die Schulter, als ob er ihm etwas Vertrauliches sagen möchte. Fredy liess entnervt die Gabel fallen und griff nach dem Bier.

«Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch am ersten Zusammenzug? Unser Wunschpartner hat zugesagt, Hanspeter konnte ihn überzeugen.»

«Gratuliere», sagte Fredy. «Dann kannst du jetzt sagen, wer es ist?»

«Jean-Pierre Egger. Welscher Name, welsch aufgewachsen, aber dafür kann er nichts. Wir müssen alle im Leben Hürden überwinden. Heute hört man ihm nichts mehr an.»

Fredy nahm einen Schluck Bier. «Der Name sagt mir was. Kugelstösser?»

«Gutes Gedächtnis», bemerkte Oesch. «Das war aber vor Urzeiten, da waren wir beide noch Kinder. Selber hat er auch nie viel erreicht, dafür als Trainer umso mehr. Sein Engagement ist das beste, was dem Verband passieren kann.» Oesch blickte zu Stucki, der die letzten Bissen seines Steaks verschlang. «Nun müssen wir nur noch die richtigen Teilnehmer für die neue Gruppe finden.»

Stucki hatte offensichtlich wenig Lust auf das Gespräch, war aber zu freundlich, es zu sehr zu zeigen. «Er kommt nicht an die Zusammenzüge?»

Oesch lachte. «Nein, das wäre nichts. Das System Egger funktioniert nur mit den Besten, mit denen, die bereit sind, alles zu geben.»

Stucki gab keine Antwort darauf. Frey spürte Oeschs durchdringenden Blick auf sich. Ohne etwas sagen zu müssen, wusste er, was er wollte.

«Wäre das nicht etwas für dich, Chrigu?»

«Nein danke», antwortete Stucki. 

«Warum?», entfuhr es Oesch. Er fing sich schnell wieder. «Ich meine, wäre das nicht eine einmalige Chance?»

«Ich habe meine Trainingsgruppen», erklärte Stucki ruhig und nahm einen Schluck seines Biers. «Ausserdem nehme ich an, dass mit Hanspeter der Geldsack aus dem Oberland gemeint ist?»

Fredy versteckte sein Lachen hinter einem Räuspern. «Hanspeter Wenger, genau», antwortete er.

«Dann wird die Gruppe also aus Sempachs bestehen», er deutete auf Oesch, «sowie den Projekten von diesem Wenger, also Glarner, Anderegg, Kilu und wer sonst noch gratis ein Auto von ihm fährt», zählte er an Fingern ab. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. «Nein danke.» 

Er nahm sein Bier und erhob sich vom Tisch. «War schön, dich wieder einmal zu sehen, Fredy», sagte er. «Ich gehe besser mal wieder zu meinen Leuten.»

«Gleichfalls», sagte Fredy. «Pass auf dich auf, Chrigu!»

Stucki lächelte und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort an Oesch davon.

«Das fängt ja gut an», knurrte Oesch und stierte Fredy an. 

Dieser gab keine Antwort, sondern erhob sich ebenfalls und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Platz, bei Leuten, die er besser mochte.


	9. Mäthu

Die Vorhänge bauschten sich im sachten Durchzug, durch das offene Fenster klang das Läuten der Kühe, die am Grasen waren und bald in den Stall zurückkehren würden, um der grössten Sommerhitze auszuweichen. Mäthu war schon lange wach, trotzdem wollte er das Bett nicht verlassen. Solange wie möglich wollte er neben Kilu liegen bleiben und ihm beim Schlafen zusehen. Alles Erwachsene, alles Einstudierte war von ihm abgefallen und trotz des Bartschattens auf seinen Wangen sah er so jung aus, wie er war. Seine Brust bewegte sich ruhig auf und ab, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern bewegten sich von Zeit zu Zeit seine Augen und brachten seine langen Wimpern zum Flattern. Die Nacht war lang geworden gestern, sie hatten seinen ersten Festsieg ordentlich gefeiert. Mäthu hatte Kilu kaum in die Wohnung und aus dem Mutz gebracht, als er schon eingeschlafen war. Nun aber war all das weit weg. Er wollte nicht an das Schwingen denken, an das, was kommen würde, die Entscheidungen, die sie würden treffen müssen. Jetzt wollte er ihm einfach nahe sein. Aus der Ferne klangen die Kirchglocken und vermischten sich mit dem Läuten der Kuhglocken. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf Kilus neben sich und streichelte darüber. Langsam erwachte er, öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich erinnerte, wo er war. Gähnend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich bevor er Mäthu mit einem Lächeln ansah.

«Guten Morgen, Kranzfestsieger», begann Mäthu.

Kilus Lächeln wuchs zu einem Strahlen als auch diese Erinnerung zurückkam; überschwänglich warf er sich auf Mäthu und küsste ihn stürmisch. Sie hatten beide entsetzlichen Morgen-Mundgeruch, aber nichts hätte sie voneinander trennen können. Kilu war es, der den Kuss abbrach und betreten auf Mäthu hinabblickte.

«Ich glaube, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung.»

«Wofür denn?»

«Na ja, weil gestern mit mir nicht mehr viel gelaufen ist.»

Mäthu zog ihn zu einem Kuss. «Es lief perfekt», antwortete er und fuhr mit seinen Händen über Kilus Rücken und Hintern. Gerade als Kilu auf ihn kletterte und seine Lenden an Mäthus rieb, entwich ein lautes Knurren aus seinem Magen. Mäthu lachte laut auf und Kilu sank peinlich berührt über ihm zusammen. Mäthu schlang seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich.

«Ich verstehe», sagte er und küsste ihn aufs Schlüsselbein, ehe er ihn sanft von sich schob und aufstand. Er streifte ein Paar Trainerhosen über und warf ein weiteres auf das Bett.

«Bad ist auf der anderen Seite des Gangs. Ich bin in der Küche, die findest du sicher alleine.» Er lächelte ihm zu und verschwand.

Im Kühlschrank fand er Eier und Speck und in einem Schrank eine Packung Fertigrösti. Er warf alles in zwei Bratpfannen und stellte den Herd auf die höchste Stufe. Die Kaffeemaschine erwachte röhrend zum Leben während er ein Stück Käse und den letzten Rest Brot zum Tisch brachte. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Kilu über dem Herd und wendete die Rösti. Mäthu umarmte ihn von hinten und küsste seinen Hals. 

«Schöner Speck», kommentierte er.

«Ich weiss schliesslich, was ich einem Experten auftischen muss.»

Kilu lachte. «Du hast beim Kaufen gewusst, dass er für mich sein wird?»

Mäthu liess sein Kinn auf Kilus Schulter sinken. «Natürlich. Jedes Mal. Nur musste ich bis jetzt immer alleine essen. Aber endlich bist du da.»

Kilu reduzierte die Hitze der Eier und des Specks und wendete die Rösti ein letztes Mal.

«Teller?», fragte er. 

Mäthu legte ihm zwei hin und er verteilte das Frühstück gleichmässig darauf und brachte es zum Tisch. Mäthu folgte ihm mit frischem Kaffee. Kilu stand vor den Stühlen und las die Inschriften. Wie fast die gesamte Einrichtung von Mäthus Wohnung hatte er sie an Schwingfesten zusammengewonnen. Endlich schien er zu einem Entschluss zu kommen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Mäthu 2004 am Oberländischen in Wimmis gewonnen hatte. Mäthu setzte sich gegenüber von ihm hin und sie begannen zu essen.

«Du hast den Kranz verpasst damals», sagte Kilu nach einigen Bissen. Mäthu wusste, dass er das Oberländische 2004 meinte.

«Und du warst Tafelbub», antwortete er. Kilu lachte ob dieser Erinnerung und sah ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. Wärme breitete sich in Mäthu aus, ein Gefühl von Liebe, wie er es noch nie gespürt hatte.

«Das waren Zeiten», fuhr er fort und lud eine Gabel mit Rösti und Ei. «Und jetzt sieh uns an.»

Kilu gab keine Antwort und als Mäthu die Gabel zum Mund hob erkannte er, dass er gefroren vor Schock über seine Schulter blickte. Mäthu liess die Gabel fallen und wirbelte herum. Auf der Terrasse, die über die Weite des beginnenden Mittellandes bis zu den Jurabergen blickte, stand Stifu und sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Mäthu sprang hoch und eilte zur Glastür.

«Was machst du da?», zischte er ihn an und öffnete die Tür nur einen spaltbreit, als ob er ihm irgendwie die Sicht hätte verdecken können.

«Ich hole dich ab!», rief Stifu entgeistert aus. «Wir sind bei Mutter und Vater zum Essen eingeladen, weil wir doch heute beide frei haben. Klingelt was?»

«Scheisse!», fluchte Mäthu und schlug den Kopf gegen den Türrahmen. «Scheisse!»

«Ist gut», beschwichtigte Stifu, «ich lasse mir etwas einfallen. Hör auf damit!»

Immer noch entgeistert, aber nunmehr ein wenig gefasster, blickte er über Mäthus Schulter in die Wohnung und winkte Kilu zu. Mäthu drehte sich um und sah, wie Kilu vorsichtig zurückwinkte. Mit einem schmerzhaften Stoss an die Schulter lenkte Stifu seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. 

«Kennst du das Sprichwort ‘Man isst nicht dort, wo man scheisst’?», fragte er leise.

«Fick dich», schoss Mäthu ebenso leise zurück.

«Gratulation noch einmal zum Sieg gestern», rief Stifu über seine Schulter in die Wohnung. Mäthu sah ihn entnervt an.

«Danke», antwortete Kilu.

Stifu mass Mäthu mit einem letzten, misstrauischen Blick, danach lief er zurück zum Auto an der Strasse. Mäthu schloss die Tür und ruhte den Kopf kurz am kühlen Glas, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte. Kilu hatte den Teller von sich geschoben und starrte mit hängenden Schultern auf die Tischplatte.

«Tut mir leid wegen dem», sagte Mäthu und trat wieder zum Tisch. Er streckte seine Hand aus, aber Kilu griff sie nicht. «Es wäre meine einzige Verpflichtung gewesen heute», erklärte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. «Nun sollten wir nicht mehr gestört werden.»

Kilu erwiderte das Lächeln, aber nur kurz. «Danke, aber ich möchte lieber gehen.»

Mäthu zog enttäuscht die Hand zurück. «Ich verstehe.»

Kilu runzelte die Stirn. «Sobald ich mich erinnere, wo ich mein Auto stehen gelassen habe.»


	10. Thisu

Es war nicht Thisus Tag gewesen. Mürrisch lief er am Rand der engen Arena auf dem Brünig entlang und nippte an einem der Biere in seiner Hand. Der verlorene Kranz nervte ihn. Irgendwo in der Mitte der Arena, er sah nicht hinein, griff Stucki mit Krummenacher zusammen. Er gelangte zu den Garderoben und stiess die alte, abgewetzte Tür mit dem Fuss auf. Die Bänke waren gefüllt mit Schwingern, die sich für die Rangverkündigung bereitmachten. Kilu sass wie eine Statue zwischen ihnen, immer noch in den staubigen Kleidern. Thisu setzte sich zu ihm hin und reichte ihm ein Bier, dann prostete er ihm zu und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Kilu lächelte, wenn auch widerwillig. «Danke.»

«Reg dich nicht auf», sagte Thisu nach dem zweiten Schluck. «Das war reine Politik. Stucki war für den Schlussgang festgesetzt und so konnte das Einteilungsgericht nur den einzigen verbliebenen Innerschweizer nehmen. Auch wenn er verglichen mit dir ein unfähiger Trottel ist.»

Grab räusperte sich und warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu. Kilu vergrub sein Gesicht in der freien Hand, aber seine Schultern schüttelten vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

«Tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht so gemeint», lächelte Thisu zu Grab.

Dieser schloss die Tasche und streifte den Mutz über. «Natürlich», sagte er verächtlich und verliess die Garderobe.

Kilu sah ihn durch die Finger hindurch an und schüttelte den Kopf. «Gut gemacht.»

Thisu grinste. «Ich bereue nichts.» 

Er tat es tatsächlich nicht, denn er hatte Kilu zum Lachen gebracht. Dafür hätte er alles getan. Kilu reichte ihm das Bier und begann, sich auszuziehen. Zwischen Schlucken betrachtete Thisu seinen Körper, fast beiläufig, seine Muskeln an den Armen und am Bauch, den Flaum auf der Brust, die kräftigen Schenkel und endlich seinen Schwanz, der schwer und einladend unter seinem dunklen Busch hing. Thisu wünschte sich, er hätte ihn in den Mund nehmen können und er spürte, wie er unter der Halbleinenhose hart wurde. Kilu schlang ein Tuch um die Hüfte und verschwand mit der Seite in der Dusche, so blieb Thisu genug Zeit, seine Gefühle wieder runterzubringen. Kilus Stimmung war merklich besser als er endlich für die Rangverkündigung angezogen war. Stucki hatte kurzen Prozess mit seinem Gegner gemacht und kam schon zurück, als sie sich gerade aufmachen wollten. Sie gratulierten ihm und verliessen ihn schliesslich für das Festzelt. An einem Tisch am Rand erkannte Thisu Glarner und andere vom Haslital, ein paar Plätze weiter die Emmentaler. Gerade als er Kilu auf sie hinweisen wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass die Brüder Sempach bei Glarner sassen. Bevor er Kilu unauffällig in eine andere Richtung lenken konnte, hatte er sie schon gesehen und zog Thisu freudig zu ihnen.

«Gut seid ihr alle hier», sagte er und setzte sich neben Mäthu hin, während Thisu gegenüber von ihm, neben Anderegg einen Platz fand. «Hat es Mäthel schon erzählt?»

«Noch nicht», antwortete Glarner.

«Was erzählt?», fragte Mäthu. Thisu schien, als ob er sich an Kilu schmiegen würde und musste sich zusammenreissen, um ihn nicht unter dem Tisch zu treten. Zum Glück schien es Kilu nicht zu merken und beugte sich über den Tisch, um besser mit Thisu reden zu können. Der Lärm im Festzelt hatte zugenommen, die Zuschauer strömten hinein für die Rangverkündigung und das Abenessen.

«Hanspeter und Oesch Christian haben für uns ein Probetraining mit Jean-Pierre Egger eingefädelt. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch mitkommen.» Er legte den Kopf schräg und lächelte ihn an. «Bitte komm mit, es wird sicher super.»

Thisu blickte verwirrt zu den anderen, die mehr oder weniger gezwungen mitlächelten.

«Wer ist das?», fragte er schliesslich.

«Einer der besten Trainer der Welt», antwortete Kilu.

«Krafttrainer», präzisierte Mäthu. «Genau das, was uns allen noch fehlt, um nächstes Jahr richtig durchzustarten.»

«Ihr wollt eine neue Trainingsgruppe bilden?», vergewisserte sich Thisu.

«Wenn es mit der Zusammenarbeit klappt», sagte Anderegg. «warum nicht?»

Thisu nahm den letzten Schluck aus der Flasche, obwohl er eigentlich nicht über die Antwort nachdenken musste. Wie alle um ihn herum hatte er insgeheim die Hoffnung, nächstes Jahr in Frauenfeld der Letzte im Sägemehl zu sein. Und wenn es bedeutete, dass er mit Kilu zusammen trainieren würde, war das nur umso besser.

«Wann und wo?», fragte er.

«Letztes Wochenende im August», antwortete Anderegg.

Thisu lachte auf. «Im Ernst?» Das Datum war auf den Tag ein Jahr vor Frauenfeld.

«Ich habe gelesen, dass Egger viel auf das Visuelle und Symbolik gibt», erklärte Stifu und zuckte mit den Schultern. «Ich meine, wenn’s hilft, warum nicht? Deswegen gehen wir für das Schnuppertraining auch auf die Engstlenalp. Irgendwas wegen der Abgeschiedenheit.»

«Christian und Hanspeter kommen mit und Fredy will auch vorbeikommen», ergänzte Mäthel.

Kilu und die anderen sahen ihn abwartend an. 

«Du hast noch nicht ja gesagt», sagte Kilu schliesslich.

Thisu lächelte und nickte. «Ja gerne, danke für die Einladung.»

Kilu hob seine Rechte und Thisu schlug ein. Anderegg klopfte ihm hart auf den Rücken. Mäthus Lachen war gezwungen und bereitete Thisu fast am meisten Freude.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von einem Foto, das der ehemalige eidgenössische technische Leiter Jungschwingen ("Fredy") nach Ostern auf Facebook und Insta gepostet hat. Es hat einigen meiner Plot Bunnys in den Arsch getreten und zu obigem Resultat geführt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und auch, dass die nächste Inspiration nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt.


End file.
